Family
by sasha5
Summary: Max wakes up and finds a "stranger" in her bed. NEW INSTALLMENT ADDED.
1. Default Chapter

  
**Disclaimer**: Yeah, Dark Angel ain't mine so I take no credit   
for characters created by the folks in LA or up in Canada or wherever.

**Rating**: PG-13  
  
**Author's note**: First, let me preface this by saying that this is my   
first fan fic ever. I probably shouldn't have said that 'cause it might   
dissuade people from reading. But I've read some interesting stories   
here and decided to try it out. As far as this story, it's just the prologue.   
I have some more chapters in my head- I just wanted to try this out first   
before I post longer chapters. Enjoy!  
  
**Summary**: Max wakes up and finds a "stranger" in her bed.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
**Prologue  
**   
Max Guevara did not know how long she had been sleeping, it had been   
awhile since she last slept so things were a bit hazy, when something   
nudged her awake. She managed to open one eye enough to see the morning   
light of a stormy dawn and know it was still raining. Then a strong arm   
curled around her waist, jolting her into full wakefulness. A body snuggled   
up against hers- a naked body that was unmistakably male.  
  
She froze. A quick rush of fear shot through her. Her heartbeat lodged in her   
throat. She scrambled out of bed and grabbed the first thing she saw, hurriedly   
pulling it on as she started toward the bedroom door. A glance toward the bed   
produced a sigh of relief and brought her to a halt. Even though his face was   
hidden from sight, it was obvious that the man in bed was asleep.  
  
Max furrowed her brow in confusion, pursed her lips and cautiously walked over   
to the side of the bed. She stared at the man, trying to get a clear look at his face   
without disturbing him. Something seemed familiar. She knew him.  
  
She shot a wary glance at the sleeping man, then turned to pick up the rest of her   
clothes from the floor. Max picked up the last item of clothing and turned to go   
to the bathroom as quietly as she could. A gasp caught in her throat as the shock   
spread through her. The man sleeping in the bed was now awake and staring at her.   
She swallowed hard at the realization that this man, lookin' all sexy was the naked   
body that had been snuggled next to her.  
  
The blankets had slipped down to his hips, revealing a strong, athletic build. His hair   
was matted down on one side where his head rested against the pillow. Even with the   
dim, early-morning light she could not miss the twinkle in his eyes as he blatantly   
looked her up and down.  
  
Her mouth fell open as the full shock of his identity hit her.  
  
"Um... hey."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
**Author's note**: Yeah, I know I'm a bitch- I'll try to post more within the week.   
By the way, any guesses? I'll give y'all a hint. It's one of these people- Logan, Alec,   
Zack, Bling, Rafer, Herbal, or White (assume Bling and Herbal have hair). All criticism   
is welcome. If you think it sucks you can tell me, I won't start boo-hooing or   
something.  



	2. chapter one

  
**Disclaimer**: Yeah, Dark Angel ain't mine so I take no credit   
for characters created by the folks in LA or up in Canada or wherever.

**Rating: NC-17**. I don't think it's that graphic (yet), but that's me.  
If you don't like this type of thing come back in the next chapter. If  
you're under 17 go ask your momma for permission.

**Author's Note**: Hey, thanks for the reviews. Anyway, this is kinda  
fun. School's out and I just got finished with an intensive writing class,   
so I didn't think I'd be writing for a while. It's different though when not forced.

**Summary**: This is still the prologue. I haven't figured out what I'm going to  
do about chapters- if I'm going to title them or something. I'll think on it  
and change if necessary.

  
  
_He hooked the straps in his fingers, and tugged lightly, urging the garment  
down her arms. He followed the journey with his gaze, riveted. It clung to  
her for a moment longer, before loosening, falling completely away. He  
backed off._

He didn't move toward her. Not right away. He watched her, intent on   
stamping her image on his brain.

"So damn beautiful." Finally, he reached for her.

Leaning forward he took her nipple into his mouth, drawing out a soft moan.  
He felt her hands grip his head, pressing him closer.

His teeth scraped at her skin. She lifted a leg, stroking it along his. He  
released her and straightened. His touch impatient, he stripped them  
both of the rest of their clothes, leaving the clothing scattered around the  
room. 

Making his way back to her, his lips roamed over her body, kissing   
every inch along the way. Her fingers curled around him and he thrust  
into her touch, an involuntary movement. Her other hand joined the   
first as she continued to tease him.

His gaze held hers. There was a slash of color over her cheekbones  
and arousal had tightened her features. She wrapped her legs around  
his hips, leaving her open to him. Vulnerable. Bringing his forehead to  
hers he eased his way inside. Her breath touched him as she whispered  
his name against his ear.  


  
The commotion had forced him awake. He had been in the middle of a  
tantalizing dream. It had all seemed so real and he was not happy about  
the interruption. He reluctantly opened his eyes. The sight that greeted  
him matched his dream in all respects. His gaze started at the floor and  
climbed up sleek bare legs to the point where they extended from the  
bottom of his shirt.

He shifted his attention to the way the shirt clung to her hips and curves  
of her breasts. He turned on his side, propped himself up on his elbow   
and took her in. The disarray of her dark hair gave her a sexy, wild  
uninhibited look. Her mouth fell open. _God, she was beautiful_. The  
first time he saw her ...

Her voice cut off his thoughts. "Um... hey."

Author's note: Sorry, you'll find out next chapter- I promise.  
I just wanted to add this. Hey, it'll give y'all more time to maybe   
change my mind.

  



End file.
